BEES! ¦ Magic: Shandalar 2
Jared has to work hard to get through his battles. Synopsis Jared puts his new cards in his deck. Jared moves on to the next city. Jared battles an Undead Knight. Jared can deal an easy two damage on his opponent. Jared can attack every turn as well as defend - until his card is destroyed. Jared prefers to take the one damage and keep his card in play. The Dodge Skeletons keep on blocking the damage. The knight casts another Terror card. Jared is in trouble, as he doesn't have any creatures on the field. With scores tied, Jared finds a Giant Tortoise. Jared discusses the instant spells, as one is used on him. Jared takes 3 damage, while the knight heals for 3! Jared is annoyed as a Black Moon buffs all black cards! Suddenly, a Nightmare appears, a 6/6 flying creature. Jared thinks he will lose next turn. Jared's next draw sucks. Jared tries to destroy a swamp. He succeeds, saving him one turn! Jared explains the counters. Jared concedes defeat. Jared loses a card. Jared fights another Priestess. Jared can start doing some flying damage, until a sorcerer appears on the Priestess's side. Jared explains flying creatures. Jared hopes for the best by placing his sorcerer. She takes out Jared's flying card instead of a sorcerer, which is still a good play, but not as bad as Jared was expecting. Jared explains sorceries. Jared realizes that this is starting to get harder. All of these cards are over 20 years old. Aeries enters the room. Heidi takes her away. Jared starts killing the priestess's creatures. Jared uses a Black Vice, but so does the Priestess. Jared thinks he can still do this, as he has a lot of cards. Jared can drain all of his opponent's mana. Jared can now take out her Clay Statue, and deal damage, getting back in the game. Then a Water Elemental appears. Jared can continue to deal one damage each turn, however Jared is also taking one damage every turn now. Jared deals 6 damage with the water elemental and bands it. The idiot doesn't block, and Jared will win in two turns! Jared wins on the next turn. Jared has to work for his victories. Jared explains that these cards can go for thousands of dollars! Jared explains the eating mechanics of the game. Jared tries to stay away from a lady chasing him as he buys more cards. Jared faces a druid. Jared destroys a powerful play before the spell can even be completed. Jared is attacked with two wanderlusts, and is taking two damage every turn! Killer Bees are activated against Jared! Jared is losing points quickly. Jared manages to kill a giant spider and removes a wanderlust to buy him some time. Jared wants her to attack with the killer bees, but she doesn't do it. Jared is down to one point left. Jared goes all in for an attack, and takes out two creatures. Jared loses, and he cowardly returns back to town. Category:Videos Category:Magic: Shandalar